Tai
by Lil DragonLex
Summary: An unfortunate look on how an OC discovered who Hiei's girlfriend is. AU


**AN: Brief moment of insanity**

**Mission –** I am on a question, or mission if you'd like, to write as many and to finish as many Hiei and Botan fics as I can. I will not stop until I can no longer do so due to the business of my life and lack of inspiration.

**The reason – **There are hardly any really, reallygood Hiei and Botan fics anyone and if there are, they are no longer updated or updated as much. I will do my best to provider readers, such as myself, to giveHiei and Botan lovers the stories about our favorite couple that we deserve! Even if I may not do a good job with it myself, but still. Now who's with me!

(crickets chirp)

Then I guess I'm more alone in this than I thought. (Raises sword and shield) Off I go. Charge!

* * *

Hi. Well I guess I should start with my name. I'm Shioda Tai. I am currently in my second year of high school. That means that I only have one more year to go and I'm off to college! But if you really want an even more current aspect of me, I guess I can tell you.

Right now I'm in the center of a huge circle of kids who are crowded around to see me. Think I'm popular don't you? Well they didn't really gather around to see just me. They came to see me get beat up!

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

That's what they're all saying. And even though I tried to get into the crowd so that I could avoid being pummeled, someone pushed me towards my worst nightmare with red eyes.

To say that I was scared out of my mind is an understatement.

I think that I already wetted myself.

Now my worst nightmare with red eyes grabbed my shirt and brought me down to his level. How can someone so short be so strong! It's against nature I tell you! No one that short should be this strong and this mean!

And I did say that I was sorry.

"I'm sorry!"

See, I said it again! But he didn't seem to care because his fist was already headed for my face.

But let's not get ahead here. Let's go back a few hours earlier.

You see, I'm new in school. My family had just moved into this city from another one about an hour away from here. I really didn't mind because I got into –

_Beep! Beep!_

"Oh Kami! I'm late!" I said as I got out of bed and rushed out the door. It was my first day of school and I was already late!

I grabbed the packed lunch that my mother had already made for me and set out to put my shoes on.

"Tai, I really meant to wake you up earlier, but you were just so cute sleeping!" my mother gushed.

"I'm late! I'm late!" I said ignoring her, finished with my first shoe.

"And you're cousin, Ruki, already left. You know that she has to do the early morning clean up today."

"Done with my shoes!" I cried with trumpet. Then I ran out the door.

"Tai, don't forgot the change to your uniform before you go to school!" my mother called out to me as I crossed the first block.

"Nani?" I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my pajamas.

"Oh no!"

Needless to say, I was extremely late. The principle gave me a disapproving look.

"I expect that you won't be late again," he said.

I bowed in response, shamed face. But lucky for me, the phone rang before he could say anything else. "Late again, ne? Bring her in."

Looks like I wasn't the only one in trouble.

When the door opened, I instinctively turned around to see who the other late comer was, and saw an angel. She was a very, very pretty girl with blue hair like the sky and the prettiest pink, purple eyes that I ever saw.

I think that I'm in love.

I got up to offer her my seat in front of the principle, even though there was already another chair there. But my right foot stumbled on the chair's leg so I fell flat on my face. When I turned so that I could come up face up, I saw her pretty face up close.

She was bowed, her eyes closed, and said, "I'm so sorry that I'm late again!"

"Wow."

She is so pretty.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and saw me on the floor looking at her. I knew that I was beat red. "Hi. I'm Botan."

"I-I'm T– Wow." I quickly got up. "What I mean to say is, I'm Tai." I laughed nervously. Gosh she is so pretty.

The principle coughed. We both blushed.

"Botan, since you are late, _again_," he gave her a pointed stare and she blushed even more. "You are going to show Shioda-san to his class since you are both in the same homeroom. Dismissed."

"Hai," we both said and left the office as quickly as possible. But not before I tripped on my shoelace that somehow managed to get untied.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?" the angel known as Botan asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." I smiled at her as best as I could. I bowed respectfully, trying to be a gentleman. "After you."

She giggled. "Why thank you."

It was only after she walked passed me that I realized something. "I forgot my bag in the principle's office!" I left what must have been a confused Botan to retrieve my bag.

The principle was not amused because he appeared to be having a pleasant conversation on the phone before I barged in without announcing myself.

"Hehe… Sorry. I forgot my bag."

He glared at me. And did he just growl at me? I left before I could find out.

Outside again, I found Botan waiting there for me.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away. "We have to go to class now! Genkai-sensi doesn't tolerate late comers. Even if you are new!"

I didn't mind. An angel was holding my hand. But I should have help her move quicker because my teacher looked like she could throw me out the window and was actually thinking of doing so.

"Class, this is the new kid," she said. Everyone in the class grumbled a hi or something, not really caring. "New kid, take a seat at that empty chair, in front of the kid scowling."

I was dismayed. I wanted to sit next to Botan. That one was empty. The "kid scowling" was really scowling too! He had spiky black hair and red eyes that looked like something from my nightmares. I gave a sad look at that empty space next to Botan and move to the one next to the guy on the other side of the room.

"Hi. I'm Shioda Tai," I greeted him, hopefully so that maybe we could be friends.

Instead, he glared even harder at me. "Stay away."

I dropped to my seat, terrified at the anger that he emitted. What did I do?

A few minutes later, the guy behind me was still glaring at me. I knew because I felt it bore into my mind. And class still hasn't started. The reason, I soon found out was that another guy with black hair came in.

"You're late again Urameshi," Genkai said as if she was waiting for him.

"Yeah well, someone didn't remind me that there was school today," the guy called Urameshi said and sat on the seat next to Botan.

"It isn't my job to remind you that school started yesterday Yusuke!" a girl with brown hair yelled at him.

And the guy behind me was still glaring at me!

Then class officially started.

And he was still glaring.

The rest of the time during class passed in the same way. I stared longingly at Botan and the guy behind me glared at my back. I tried to talk to him again, but as soon as I saw his flashing red eyes, I rapidly buried my face in my book to avoid his stare.

That guy really scares me!

During gym however, I finally met two guys who were willing to be my friends: Yasha and Gama.

But Gama looked like he was wearing make up. That was really weird.

"I noticed that Hiei was glaring at you during class," he said.

"Is that that guy's man?" I asked. "The one sitting behind me?"

"Hai," Yasha said. "What did you do to make him so mad?"

"I don't know. I just sat down in front of him because teacher Genkai told me too. I don't know what else I could have done to offend him," I cried out.

"Well I think that you should go talk to him," Gama said.

"Yes you should," Yasha agreed. "Find out what's wrong with him."

"But what should I say?" I said

"You could start off with a joke," Yasha said.

"Yeah," Gama slapped his hands together. "I got one! You could say, 'Hey Hiei, how's your dirt face, bimbo girlfriend doing?' That'll so get you on his good side."

"I don't know…"

"Trust us," Gama started to pull in the direction of Hiei. "He'll love it,"

"Can't resist it." Yasha said.

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"We're only trying to help you." Yasha pushed as encouragement and I started to walk to Hiei and his group of friends.

There were three other guys with him. A long red haired guy who could have passed for a girl, that guy called Yusuke, and a tall orange head guy. They were all in my class. And I never knew that Hiei was so short.

When I neared them, they all stopped talking to stare at me. Hiei started to glare at me again. I started to get nervous.

"Um… Hey Hiei, how's your dirt face, bimbo girlfriend doing?"

Was it just me or did it suddenly get colder here?

"What did you say?" Hiei said quietly and dangerously.

I started to get scared.

I gulped. "H-How is your… dirt face… bimbo girlfriend doing…?"

Next thing I knew, everyone was yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"AHH!"

That was me, running in circles for my life. But no matter where I went, he was always there! There can't be two of him, can't there!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was supposed to be a joke!"

And just as he was about to hit me, the most beautiful voice I ever heard said, "What are you doing Hiei?"

Botan! The heavenly angel came to my rescue again!

Hiei's fist was mere centimeters away from me. "This (beep) called you a dirt face, bimbo!"

Pink eyes snapped to me. "Did you?"

I was so shock that I said without thinking, "You're his girlfriend? I thought that his girlfriend would look like an ugly little whore!"

I didn't have time to take back what I said because Botan punched in the face. And it _hurt. _I didn't know that girls could punch so _hard._

"Well cousin, I'm sure that you learned your lesson," Ruki said to me as I moaned in the school nurse's office.

"Hai, beautiful girls are dangerous," I moved to stand up. I had a huge lack eye and a killer headache. All I wanted was to go home.

"Tai-san?"

At the door was Botan, with an apologetic expression on her face. Right besides her and holding her was Hiei.

Out of fear, I took a step back and fell over the chair and to the floor. And somehow, the chair fell on top of me.

"I'm ok."


End file.
